A Christmas Carol
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: My own version of A Christmas Carol. I wrote in 12th for my English Class. It's not that good, but it's a fanfic, haha!
1. Default Chapter

Stave One: A Hectic Life  
  
The alarm clock rang, it was 6:00 am. December 23rd, a cold, wonderful and full of surprises day. But for Pádme Wesford it was just another day, a day to work and make money. Pádme was a beautiful 29 years old woman. She had long wavily red hair, green eyes, was 5 feets 6 inches tall and weighted 130 pounds. She was a very successful woman, but, like her father, was very greedy. She worked very hard to get what she had and she wasn't going to let anybody ruin her achievements.   
  
Pádme turned off the alarm clock and woke up. She took a bath and then decided to turn on the tv to watch the news while she dressed-up.   
  
"... lots of snow today for all of Maine's northern counties. I hope that it doesn't ruin the holidays. Happy Holidays everyone! Back to you Greg." said the weatherman on tv.   
  
"Tsk, what's so special about this season? Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, pleeeeeaase! I don't get it! It's just like any other season of the year. The only difference I see, is that people go like crazy. They buy and buy and buy again. They are fools! They waste their money on decorations and gifts and then prepare expensive dinners for nothing! They're all fools! When the holidays end what do they have left? Lots of bills to pay and nothing else!" said Pádme angrily as she turned off the tv, got her car keys and headed to work.   
  
Miss. Wesford was the owner of the most important advertising company in Maine, Eaglevans. Eaglevans wasn't very far from Pádme's house. It was a huge white building with lots of shiny crystal windows.  
  
"Any message for me Beth?" asked Pádme as she went inside her secretary's office.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Wesford. Mr. Leatherman called and said that he wanted his Jell-O commercial for today." answered Beth.  
  
"Geez! Who has that account?" asked Pádme.  
  
"Mr. Smith has it." answered Beth.  
  
"I'll talk with him later. Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. McAshton came and leave these folders for you. He said that they were very important and confidential." answered Beth as she handed two brown folders to Pádme.  
  
As she went outside the office a tall man softly touched her back with his index finger. She turned towards the man.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Roger Smith! Where's the Jell-O commercial? Mr. Leatherman wants it for today!" said Pádme angrily.  
  
"Y...y.. yes, that's exactly what I wanted to tell you. Listen carefully, this is my idea. A blueberry gelatin says to a raspberry one: 'Hello Jell-o! How ya' doing?' and the raspberry one answers 'Lately I've been a bit jiggly' Got it?" said Roger chuckling nervously.  
  
"You know what I got? A great idea, YOU ARE FIRED! You had two weeks to do a simple commercial and you couldn't do it. Take your things and get out of here in this moment!" yelled Pádme.  
  
"B...b...but, Miss. Wesford, I did it..." said Roger.  
  
"Yes, you did something, something awful!" she said.  
  
"Christmas will be soon and my wife..." said Roger.  
  
"So? I don't care, ok?" she said as she walked away.  
  
Roger's eyes had a strange shine, he was about to cry, but he couldn't show his weak side.  
  
"Margaret!" called Pádme.  
  
"Y...yes Miss. Wesford." said a woman with black curly hair, Margaret Brown.  
  
"You'll have the Jell-O account and I need it for TODAY!" she said.  
  
"F... for today?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Yes, are you deaf or something? I need it for today!" answered Pádme.  
  
"B... but..." said Margaret.  
  
"But what? You can't do it? Never mind, ok? You are fired too! I guess I'll have to do it all by myself." said Pádme walking into her office.  
  
"God! She's in a real bad mood." whispered Joan, one of the employees.  
  
"As usual." inquired Alice, another employee.  
  
"I think that she is worst than ever." said Joan.  
  
"That's for sure." said Alice.  
  
Pádme went inside her office, sat on her desk and began to write ideas for the new commercial.  
  
"Miss. Wesford, Mr. Leatherman is here." said Beth through the intercom.  
  
"What will I do now?" she thought. "Maybe I should... nah. But... God!" she said to herself.   
  
"Miss. Wesford?" said Beth through the intercom.  
  
"Let him pass." answered Pádme.   
  
Mr. Leatherman went inside her office, he was a tall and old man. He had hair as white as snow and eyes as brown as chocolate. Both shook hands.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Wesford." he said.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Leatherman. Please, sit down. Do you want something? A coffee or perhaps juice?"   
  
"No thanks. I just came to get my commercial, you said that it was going to be ready for today, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But we had some small problems and..."  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"Well, you know the kind of problems that every company has. But, I promise that I'll have it for today and I, personally, will take it to your house."  
  
"Well, I guess is ok. Then, see you at my house in the afternoon. But remember, I go to sleep at 8. So, try to be there before 8 or else."  
  
"Yes, I will."   
  
Mr. Leatherman shooked Pádme's hand one more time.  
  
"Have a nice day and happy holidays." said Mr. Leatherman.  
  
"Ditto."   
  
He went outside her office.  
  
"Phew! Saved by the bell." said Pádme. "Now, back to the account."  
  
"Miss. Wesford..." it was Beth through the intercom, again.  
  
"What?" asked Pádme furiously.  
  
"Mr. McAshton is on line 2."  
  
Pádme picked up the phone.  
  
"Got it." she said "Hi! Mr. McAshton."  
  
"Did you got the folders?" asked a trembling man's voice.  
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
"Good, what do you think?"  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"The... did you opened the folders?"  
  
"Well, actually... I was about to open them because, I just got them. I'll call you as soon as I check them, ok?"  
  
"Sure, talk to you soon."  
  
"Yes, very soon." she said as she hung the phone. "Ok, I will check the folders and then work again with the Jell-O account. After this experience I'll never eat Jell-O again."   
  
She opened the folders and read the papers inside them.   
  
One of them had a letter:  
  
Dear Miss. Wesford:  
  
  
  
Heaven's Eyes is a company that for over 20 years had been dedicated to serve the less fortunate. Every year we feed and dress over 1,000 people all around the United States. Right now, we are recollecting signs to build a new center in the outskirts of Maine. We need over 300 signs, otherwise the authorities won't give us the permission we need. Please, sign the form and send it back to our headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia.  
  
  
  
God Bless You and Happy Holidays!  
  
Frank McAshton   
  
"Ha! If they think that I'll help them, then they are nuts!" she said to herself.  
  
She opened the other folder, it had the form. Pádme closed it and put the two folders away.   
  
"Who they think they are? Making me lose my precious time in nonsense like this."  
  
"Miss. Wesford, sorry to interrupt you again, but your mother is in line 1." said Beth through the intercom once again.  
  
Pádme's mother, Jill Wesford, was an elderly woman that lived in Rhode Island all alone. Pádme's siblings, Anakin and Leah, visited her very often. Eversince Pádme moved to Maine, 4 years ago, she never visited her family again. Pádme's father, Isaac, had died 5 years ago, on December 24. He was a business man and didn't spent much time with his family.   
  
"I don't have time for her, I'm too busy." said Pádme.  
  
"What should I tell her?" asked Beth.  
  
"Tell her... ah, never mind. I'll get the call." answered Pádme.  
  
"Hello Darling!" said a sweet voice through the phone.  
  
"Hi mom." said Pádme.  
  
"Honey, I know that you are busy right now, but I was thinking that maybe you could come on Christmas and dine with us."   
  
"Mom, I can't. You know that I don't celebrate Christmas. Besides, I don't have time, I don't have your time!"  
  
"Oh, Sweetheart! There's always more time than life."  
  
"Mom, time is gold and I don't want to lose mine. Have a nice day, bye."  
  
"Bye, uhh... Take care darling."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Both hung-up the phone and Pádme kept on working in the Jell-O commercial.  
  
After answering to a thousand calls and signing millions of papers, Pádme was finally able to finish the commercial, at 7:32. She only had 28 minutes to get to Mr. Leatherman's house... or else.   
  
She hurried up and took the Shore Road, one of the less transited roads, but it was going to take her to Mr. Leatherman's house in about 20 minutes. It was snowing and the road was covered by a thin layer of ice. While driving, she was thinking about so many things that she didn't focussed on the road.  
  
"When I get home I'll...HA!"  
  
Pádme's car slipped throught the ice, she couldn't control it and the car crashed in a tree. The air bags didn't opened and Pádme knocked her forehead against the car's steering wheel. There she was... unconscious, in a side of the road and all alone. 


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Stave Two: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
A cold feeling ran all over Pádme's body and suddenly she heard a song, sung by a very peculiar and familiar voice. She was in a cold and foggy place.  
  
"While you are away, remember me.  
  
My life's with you and so is my soul.  
  
Please, don't leave me again alone in this darkness.  
  
Take me with you and free me from this madness."   
  
The voice sounded like her father's and the song... she wrote that song when she was 12.  
  
"Dad?" called Pádme.   
  
Nobody answered. Whoever was singing stopped. Strange sounds could be heard from afar, growls and howls. Pádme felt a bit scared, she couldn't see anything. Once again she heard the song.  
  
"While you are away, remember me.  
  
My life's with you and so is my soul.  
  
Please, don't leave me again alone in this darkness  
  
Take me with you and free me from this madness."   
  
"Dad?" she called, but as before, nobody answered.  
  
"Hi!" said a little kid who seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?" asked Pádme.   
  
The kid nodded and ran away.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Pádme. Too late, the kid was already gone.   
  
"Hello dear." said a voice as the fog dispersed to reveal... Pádme's father, Isaac.  
  
But, wait a minute. Wasn't he dead? Yes, indeed, he was dead. He had heavy chains on his hands, strange and unique chains.  
  
"Dad? A... Am I dead?" asked Pádme.  
  
"Oh, no." answered Isaac.  
  
"Then, why am I here? And why are you here? Why do you have chains?"   
  
"Honey, there are things that can't be explain, things that just happen and there is no logical explanation for them. Well, about the chains, I made them while I was alive. You have chains too and unfortunately yours are longer and heavier than mine. You have to free yourself and live."  
  
"Live? I have a life."  
  
"But you are wasting it."  
  
"You know nothing about me... agh, never mind. I'm not going to discuss with my father's ghost. I mean if you really are my father."   
  
"Yes, I am. Why do you doubt?"  
  
"Because you died 5 years ago and, besides, ghosts aren't real... Oh! I got it, this is a dream. Ok, I'm here and in a second I'll wake up and all this will be forgotten."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"But, that is the most acceptable and logical answer."  
  
"Oh, Pádme, you remind me of myself back when I was young. This is no dream, it's a lesson. This is hard to explain, but, where should I begin? Um... well, there are some Greater Forces that take care of the world, those forces try to help people, people like you."  
  
"Like me? I don't need anybody's help?"  
  
"Everybody needs help."  
  
"Well, I don't, and I'm not everybody."   
  
"They are giving you an opportunity that they didn't give me.Three ghosts will visit you and they will help you to find your way through life."  
  
"So, they want to change me, right? Well, let me tell you it's too late."  
  
"It's never is too late, there's always time."   
  
"I like me the way I am, ok?"  
  
"If you like the way you are then, why do you cry at night when you are all alone? Why did you tried to kill yourself last year? Why do you hate yourself so much?"  
  
Pádme sighed deeply, she knew that all those things were true.   
  
"Look, I am the way I am and nobody can change me, understood? I have lots of things to do and I don't want to waste my time here. Can you show me the way out?"  
  
"The only way out is located inside your heart."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Life is giving you an amazing gift and you don't want it. Pádme, I love you and I want you to be happy. Please, I know that you understand. You know that all you have to do is change, be a better person, that will set you free and you'll live a better life."   
  
"All I want is to get out of here, ok?"  
  
Isaac sighed and disappeared in a white cloud.  
  
"No! Come back! I want to get out of here!"   
  
Suddenly Pádme heard another song, sang by lots of kids. She followed the song, maybe it was her way out.  
  
  
  
"Christmas time  
  
I want to fly  
  
Each time it comes   
  
I love it so  
  
Is a great time!   
  
In the Holidays  
  
I want to play,  
  
Scream and share  
  
Go everywhere  
  
What great day!  
  
A lovely time  
  
When no one cries  
  
Lots of toys  
  
For girls and boys  
  
A wonderful night!  
  
Happiness blooms  
  
There's no more gloom  
  
Sunny days  
  
Explendid to play   
  
Christmas is great!  
  
We celebrate  
  
Jesus birthday  
  
With lots of gifts  
  
And wonderful tricks  
  
What a great time!  
  
Is the perfect time  
  
To help everyone  
  
We're free from school  
  
And everything's cool  
  
Christmas is the perfect time!"  
  
She walked and walked, following the sound, until she saw a white building. 


	3. A Blast From the Past

Stave Three: A Blast From the Past  
  
Pádme went inside the white building, it was a church. A choir of kids were singing the song that she heard, the one that she had followed. Pádme sat on a bench. The place and the kids looked very familiar, specially a red haired girl that was singing.  
  
"That little girl... she reminds me of someone... Nah!" she thought.  
  
"Howdy Pádme!" said a man that sat next to her.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I do know ye." he answered. "My name is Past, Chris Past."  
  
Chris Past was a young man that looked like a cowboy. He had black hair, grey eyes and a beautiful smile.  
  
"Oh, well, nice to meet you Sir. Do you know how I can get out of here?"  
  
"Sure, follow me M'am."  
  
Pádme stood up and looked at the little girl once again.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Past, do you know that little girl?"  
  
" 'Course I know that girl. Her name is Pádme Wesford."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
"No, wait! Did you said that that girl is Pádme Wesford?"  
  
"Yes, M'am."  
  
"But... I don't understand."  
  
"Follow me and ye might find something."  
  
Pádme did as she was told and both went out of the church. Outside things looked different, there was no fog and they were in the middle of a huge alley. There were lots of shops and houses all over the place and a group of people sang Christmas carols.   
  
"Where are we?" asked Pádme.  
  
"Don't ye recognize the place?" asked Chris.  
  
Pádme looked at every shop and house. She even recognized the Christmas carolers.  
  
"Yes, I do recognize it, Blooming Alley. I used to live here when I was a little girl."  
  
Chris smiled and walked towards a big house. Pádme followed him.  
  
"That was my house."   
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yes, I don't live there any longer."  
  
"Home is where the heart is."  
  
Pádme walked towards a window and looked through it. A young red haired woman was decorating a Christmas tree, two little girls and a boy were helping her.  
  
"Chris? I'm a bit confused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know this might sound a bit funny but, that woman looks like my mother and the kids like me and my brothers, but... 20 years younger. "   
  
"Actually, 24 years younger."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"We traveled 24 years back in time. Ye are here to learn from yer past."  
  
"I... I don't understand."  
  
"Ye do understand, but ye don't want to believe it."  
  
"Are you one of the spirits that my dad talked about?"  
  
"Yes, M'am, I am. I want to help ye."  
  
Pádme was confused, she knew what was happening, but as Chris said, she didn't wanted to believe it.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"I want ye to see something. Let me ask ye one thing. Why yer father isn't helping with the Christmas tree?"  
  
"He... is working."  
  
"Christmas with no dad isn't good, right?"  
  
Pádme sighed.  
  
"Can we get out of here?"  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Ye don't want to go inside and remember how much ye loved Christmas?"  
  
"No, I don't want to go inside."  
  
"Come on, go inside, then we'll leave."  
  
"Ok, I'll go. But, what if they see us?"  
  
"They can't see us. They are just memories, things that already happened. They can't be changed."  
  
"Mommy, will dad come home soon?" asked little Pádme.  
  
"No darling, he is in Ohio, working."  
  
"But mommy, tomorrow is Christmas. He won't be here with us?"  
  
"I'm afraid he won't."  
  
"Last year daddy wasn't with us on Christmas, or the year before or the year before the year before or the year before...." said little Leah, but was interrupted by Pádme.  
  
"Enough Leah!" said little Pádme.  
  
She went upstairs and inside her room. Adult Pádme followed her and so did Chris.  
  
"Not fair! Not fair! How come daddy's never with us on Christmas? I promise that I'll never, ever leave my family alone on Christmas." said little Pádme crying.  
  
Adult Pádme wanted to hug her. Pádme's mom went upstairs and inside Pádme's room.  
  
"Darling." she said as she hugged her.  
  
"I want to get out of here!" said adult Pádme.   
  
"Sure." said Chris as he clapped and both were transported to another place.  
  
Now, they were inside a classroom, there were about 30 kids. All of them were drawing and talking, all of them but one, a red haired girl, Pádme, at the age of 8. A blond woman, that seemed to be the teacher, walked towards her.  
  
"Pádme, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Jacobs."  
  
"Then, why aren't you drawing like the other kids?"  
  
"Because you said that we are suppose to draw something that we like about Christmas."  
  
"Yes, I did. What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't like Christmas!"  
  
"How come? Do you know what we celebrate in Christmas?"  
  
"No and I don't care."  
  
"We celebrate Baby Jesus' birthday."  
  
"Well, I didn't got any birthday invitation."  
  
Mrs. Jacobs chuckled.  
  
"Christmas is a huge birthday party that you can celebrate without an invitation."  
  
"But, I don't want to celebrate it without my daddy. I love him very much and I don't think that it is fair to celebrate while he's away."  
  
"I..." said adult Pádme.  
  
"Yes, I know what ye want." said Chris clapping.  
  
They were no longer in the classroom.   
  
"Where are we now?" asked Chris.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? You are the one that controls time, not me."   
  
"We are travelling through yer past."  
  
They were inside a small, white and warm room. There were posters all over the place. In one of the walls, there was a red flag that said 'Ohio University'. A calendar on the wall indicated that it was Decemeber 19 and a wall clock that it was 8:02 pm.  
  
"Oh, no! Please, get me out of here, right now!"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"You want to torture me?"  
  
"No, I just want to help ye."  
  
"Well, this isn't helping, you know?"  
  
A younger Pádme walked through the room looking for something.  
  
"It isn't here Anya!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, is ok, forget it." said a young brunette woman.  
  
"Maybe you left it in the dinning room."  
  
"Yes, maybe. Anyway, I'll try to find it when I come back. My parents are waiting for me. Aren't you going to spend the holidays with your family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask, ok?"  
  
"Wanna' spend the holidays with me and my family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well... I have to go now. Happy Holidays! Have fun!" said Anya as she went outside the room.  
  
Young Pádme sat on a bed.  
  
"I hate the Holidays! I hate Christmas!" she said.  
  
"I don't understand why ye hate Christmas so much." said Chris.  
  
"You don't? I thought that you knew everything about me."  
  
"No, I don't. Can ye tell me why?"  
  
"The only thing that I'll tell you is that loneliness is the worst feeling in the entire universe. Get me out of here, now!"   
  
"As ye wish M'am." said Chris as he clapped his hands once more and transported them to another place.   
  
They appeared in a cementery, it was covered in snow. Lots of people were gathered around a tomb, one of them was Pádme.   
  
"Do ye remember this day?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yes, I do. My father's funeral."  
  
"Ye made a promise to yerself this day, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But that's none of your bussiness."  
  
"I just want ye to remember. What was yer promise?"  
  
"I... promised... that I'll never celebrate Christmas again."   
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Because, my dad died on December 23rd, two days before Christmas."  
  
"But, life must go on."  
  
Pádme was about to cry.  
  
"Yes, life must go on. But what can I do?"  
  
Chris walked away.   
  
"Wait! Don't leave me here! I don't know how to get out of this place."  
  
She tried to reach Chris but he dissapeared.   
  
Suddenly she heard her father's words through the air.  
  
"The only way out is located inside your heart."  
  
She sighed and the cementery dissappeared before her eyes. 


	4. Christmas Present

Stave Four: Christmas Present   
  
Pádme appeared in her office. She rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. She walked towards her chair, but what a surprise she got when she saw a chubby, blonde man with deep grey eyes, sitting in it.  
  
"Hello Miss. Wesford! I've been waiting for you." said the man with a huge smile.  
  
"And you are?" asked Pádme.  
  
"Max Present. Did my cousin told you anything about me?"  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Yes, Chris, Chris Past."  
  
"Oh, no. He didn't even say goodbye, he left me all alone in the cementery."  
  
"Oh, how unpolite of him. Well, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Ready to fly with me. I can see that Chris really didn't told you anything."  
  
"Fly? I can't fly."  
  
"But I can, come with me."  
  
Max opened one of the windows in Pádme's office. He stood in the window's corner.  
  
"Take my hand." he said.  
  
Pádme was a little confused, but she took his hand. He jumped and flew over the cold and dark December sky. Pádme closed her eyes tight.  
  
"Open your eyes, you don't want to miss such a beautiful sight."  
  
"I can't open them."  
  
"Why? Are you scared?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Don't be, trust me."  
  
Slowly, Pádme opened her right eye and then her left one. Max was right, the sight was beautiful. The city looked like a huge Christmas tree with millions of bright lights. Everything looked very different from above. Her spirit soar.   
  
"You were right, is amazing."  
  
"I'm glad that you like it."  
  
Max landed in front of a small house.  
  
"Do you recognize this place?"  
  
"No, am I supposed to?"  
  
"Not really. This is Roger Smith's house."   
  
"Really? Is so small. I thought he had something better."  
  
"He can't afford something better. Did you know that his wife has cancer?"   
  
"God, I didn't knew."  
  
"Well, after you fired him he got into more trouble. He'll loose his house if he doesn't pays the rent, he nearly has no food and worst of all, he won't be able to pay his wife's medicine."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shhh, is ok. Let's watch through this window."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Inside the house Roger and his wife were having dinner.  
  
"So, what did she said?" asked Angelica, Roger's wife.  
  
"What said who?" asked Roger.  
  
"Your boss, about your salary."  
  
"Oh, yes. She... she said that she couldn't raise my salary because, the company wasn't getting enough money, but..." said Roger crestfallen.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm lying. I didn't ask her."  
  
"But, what will we do? We need money to pay the rent of the house."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"She fired me. Please don't panic."  
  
"Holy God! Why you didn't told me?"  
  
"I didn't wanted to worry you. Sorry."  
  
"Is ok, we'll get through this." she said hugging him.  
  
"How can they look so calm if they have so many problems?" asked Pádme.  
  
"They have each other's love and that's enough for them." answered Max. "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He took Pádme's hand and they flew to a strange house. They looked through one of the windows. Inside the house there was Margaret with three kids, a pair of twins and a boy. They were singing Christmas carols and eating candy canes.  
  
"Are those kids hers?" asked Pádme.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Where's her husband?"  
  
"Margaret is a widow. Her kids depend on her."  
  
"Mommy, did you talked with Santa?" asked the boy.   
  
"Yes I did." answered Margaret.  
  
"What did he said? Will he bring us all that we asked for?"   
  
"Yes, he will."  
  
"Yay! That means that we'll get the Barbie dolls we wanted, right?" said one of the twins.  
  
"Sure, Santa is a very good fellow."  
  
"Of course he is." said the other twin.  
  
"Well, kids is time to brush your teeth and go to sleep." said Margaret smiling.  
  
"Ok, mom." said the boy.  
  
"She looks so happy, I can't believe it." said Pádme.  
  
"Well, money isn't everything, is it?" said Chris.  
  
"I guess that you are right."  
  
"Well, we have to go somewhere else now, ok."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They flew to a huge building and once more, looked through a window. Inside the building lots of kids were playing, laughing and singing.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Pádme.   
  
"Heaven's Eyes. Does the name sounds familiar?"  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"See that kid on the corner?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The blond one that is reading a story to the little girl in the left corner."  
  
"Oh, yes. The one with the blue jacket."  
  
"Right, his mother died when he was 5."  
  
"What about his father?"  
  
"Nobody knows."  
  
"What about the small red haired boy playing chess?"  
  
"His mother died a year ago and eversince he hadn't talk."  
  
"Are this kids happy in this place?" she asked.  
  
"Of course they are."  
  
"Do Heaven's Eyes helps only kids?"  
  
"No, it helps anyone in need. They give food to thousands of people that don't have enough money to buy food. They also help people to find jobs and improve their lives."   
  
Pádme smiled.  
  
"Money can't buy happiness."   
  
"That's right, I see that you are learning your lesson very well." said Chris as he took her hand and flew. They stopped at Blooming Alley.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"This is your house, right?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked inside and saw Leah, Jill and Anakin sat in the living room drinking hot cocoa.  
  
"I wish that Pádme was here?" said Leah.  
  
"Yes, I haven't seen her in a long time. Last time I wanted to visit her, she said that she was too busy." said Anakin.  
  
"She is always working, I wish she could spend more time with us." said Jill.  
  
"I miss my sister." said Leah taking a sip of hot cocoa.  
  
"Remember how much she used to like hot cocoa when she was a little girl?" said Jill.  
  
"Yes, she always tricked me to get mine." said Anakin.  
  
"She did the same to me." said Leah.  
  
"You don't have to feel lonely, you have a family that loves and cares about you." said Chris.  
  
"Yes, you are right. I've never realized how important family is. Can I do anything to fix all this?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Let's fly once again." he said as he took Pádme's hand.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, but you are."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They flew high into the sky. So high that Pádme felt that she was about to touch the moon.  
  
"Sorry about this, but I have to do it."   
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Let go off you."  
  
"Don't! I'll fall!"  
  
"It's ok, you won't get hurt."  
  
"I'm human you know."  
  
"Farewell, my dear lady." he said as she fell.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" 


	5. Back to the Future

Stave Five: Back to the Future  
  
Everything went black. Pádme fell on top of a tomb, unconscious. Snowflakes fell softly on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked around. Most of the tombs had flowers and looked clean, but that one had no flowers and seemed abandoned. She looked carefully at the tomb, the tombstone had some words written on it:  
  
Isaac Wesford  
  
Beloved father and husband   
  
"May the angels guide your way."  
  
"Dad's tomb! What am I doing here?" she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly a strange shape came towards her, it got closer and closer, until it was in front of Pádme. It was a floating cloak with two arms made of bone, or at least that's what it looked like.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
He didn't answered.  
  
"Cats got your tongue?"  
  
He moved his head from left to right.  
  
"Are you the next spirit?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"I don't like this. Can you speak?"   
  
He showed her a strange Id card.  
  
Mr. T Future   
  
Spirit from the Future   
  
Warning!:   
  
People usually confuses me with Death, she is my aunt.   
  
Get this straight, there are three important things:   
  
Number one: I don't have the power to take your life away.   
  
Number two: As you can see, I don't have a sickle.   
  
Number three: (Last but not least) I'M NOT HER!  
  
"So, your name is T, nice name."  
  
He moved his head slightly to the right.  
  
"Alrighty. This is odd, extremely odd. Will you please show me the way out?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
He pointed towards a tomb next to Isaac's.  
  
"Is that the way out?"  
  
He moved his long index finger from left to right.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
He pointed towards the tomb once again.  
  
"Ok, I'll go there." said Pádme as she walked towards the tomb.  
  
It had a few flowers, but they all were brown and dry. The tombstone had some words on it and Pádme read them.  
  
Pádme Wesford  
  
Beloved daughter and sister  
  
"May your soul find peace in Heaven."  
  
"That is my... my tomb!"  
  
T nodded.  
  
"Why is it so... so ugly?"  
  
He raised his shoulders, meaning that he didn't knew.  
  
"So, you know nothing, right?"  
  
T didn't answered.  
  
"Can you show me the way out now?"  
  
He nodded and pointed towards another tomb. A pair of young twins and a young man were gathered around it. One of the twins put some flowers in the tomb.   
  
"Are those Margaret's kids?"   
  
T nodded.  
  
"She's very lucky, her kids visit her. Why isn't my mother here?"  
  
T pointed towards another tomb, it was really pretty and had lots of flowers. Pádme looked at it and saw Leah and Anakin putting flowers on it. She walked towards them, T followed her.  
  
"Jill Wesford, the best mother we could ever had. God will receive thee with a wide smile and a warm hug." read Pádme from the tombstone.  
  
"Are we in Maine?"  
  
T moved his head from left to right.  
  
"Then, where are we?"  
  
T throwed a strange orange powder into the air and it formed some words.  
  
NOWHERE IN THE FUTURE  
  
  
  
"So, we aren't in an specific place? We are just seeing things that might happen."  
  
T nodded.  
  
"So, can I change it?"  
  
He nodded again and walked away.  
  
"Oh, no! You won't escape like the other two did! You have to tell me how to get out of here."  
  
She clutched his cloak and he turned into dust. 


	6. At Last

Stave Six: At Last  
  
  
  
Pádme woke up with a gasp.   
  
"Was it a dream or was it real?" she asked herself. "I guess I'll never know."   
  
She took a bath and then decided to turn on the tv to watch the news while she dressed-up.   
  
"...for December 23rd. Lots of snow today for all of Maine's northern counties. I hope that it doesn't ruin the holidays. Happy Holidays everyone! Back to you Greg." said the weatherman on tv.   
  
"Huh? Deja vu?" said Pádme. "It's December 23rd again? It couldn't be a dream. No, it looked too real."  
  
"Good morning Pádme!" said Chris.  
  
"How are you my fair lady?" said Max.  
  
T waved his hand.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" asked Pádme.  
  
"We came here to greet you." said Max.  
  
"Thank you so much." said Pádme as she hugged them.  
  
"Goodbye!" said Chris and disappeared.  
  
"Farewell!" said Max and disappeared.  
  
T waved his hand and, like the other two, disappeared.   
  
"Good, now I'm 100% sure that it was real." said Pádme as she took her car keys and headed to work.  
  
"Good morning Beth! Any message for me?" asked Pádme as she went inside her secretary's office.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Wesford. Mr. Leatherman called and said that he wanted his Jell-O commercial for today." answered Beth.  
  
"Oh, he did. I'll call him later. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. McAshton came and leave these folders for you. He said that they were very important and confidential." answered Beth as she handed two brown folders to Pádme.  
  
As she went outside the office a tall man softly touched her back with his index finger. She turned towards the man.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Roger Smith! How are you today?" said Pádme smiling.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Wesford. I'm fine." said Roger.   
  
"And, how's your wife?"   
  
"She is fine too."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Miss. Wesford, I was wondering if you could give me more time to finish the Jell-O commecial."   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. By the way, I'll increase everyone's salary to 50% and that includes you."  
  
"Are you ok, Miss. Wesford?"  
  
"Better than ever."  
  
Roger's eyes shone with joy.  
  
"Margaret!" called Pádme.  
  
"Y...yes Miss. Wesford." said Margaret.  
  
"How are your kids?"   
  
"They are great!"   
  
"I'm glad. You, and everyone else in this company, can go home at 12 and come back... on January 3rd." said Pádme walking into her office.  
  
"God! She's not herself." whispered Joan.  
  
"Yes." inquired Alice.  
  
"I think that someone else took her place." said Joan smiling.  
  
"A good alien or something." said Alice laughing.  
  
Pádme went inside her office and sat on her desk. She opened the folders and read the papers inside them.   
  
One of them had a letter:  
  
Dear Miss. Wesford:  
  
  
  
Heaven's Eyes is a company that for over 20 years had been dedicated to serve the less fortunate. Every year we feed and dress over 1,000 people all around the United States. Right now, we are recollecting signs to build a new center in the outskirts of Maine. We need over 300 signs, otherwise the authorities won't give us the permission we need. Please, sign the form and send it back to our headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia.  
  
  
  
God Bless You and Happy Holidays!  
  
Frank McAshton   
  
She opened the other folder, it had the form. She was about to sign it when someone interrupted her.   
  
"Miss. Wesford, Mr. Leatherman is here." said Beth through the intercom.  
  
"Let him pass." answered Pádme.   
  
Mr. Leatherman went inside her office. Both shook hands.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Wesford." he said.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Leatherman. Please, sit down. Do you want something? A coffee or perhaps juice?"   
  
"No thanks. I just came to get my commercial, you said that it was going to be ready for today, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But it isn't ready, because every employee in this company, that includes me, are going to spend the holidays with our families. You should do the same."   
  
"Well, I guess is ok. When will you come back from your vacations?"  
  
"January 3rd. Mr. Leatherman, would you like to go with me to Rhode Island, to spend the holidays with my family?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"The Christmas Spirits will be very busy tonight." thought Pádme.   
  
"Ok then." she said.  
  
"Well, I'll be back on January 3rd."  
  
Mr. Leatherman shooked Pádme's hand one more time.  
  
"Have a nice day and happy holidays." said Pádme.   
  
"Ditto." said Mr. Leatherman.   
  
He went outside her office.  
  
"Miss. Wesford..." it was Beth through the intercom, again.  
  
"What?" asked Pádme.  
  
"Mr. McAshton is on line 2."  
  
Pádme picked up the phone.  
  
"Got it." she said "Hi! Mr. McAshton. Happy holidays!"  
  
"Did you get the folders?" asked a trembling man's voice.  
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
"Good, what do you think?"  
  
"I love the idea and I was about to sign the form."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Mr. McAshton, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Can I visit Heaven's Eyes?"  
  
"Of course, it would be great!"  
  
"Well, I'll visit your institution tomorrow."  
  
"We'll be waiting for you."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
She hung the phone.   
  
"Miss. Wesford, sorry to interrupt you again, but your mother is in line 1." said Beth through the intercom once again.  
  
"I'll get the call." answered Pádme.  
  
"Hello Darling!" said a sweet voice through the phone.  
  
"Hi mom!" said Pádme.  
  
"Honey, I know that you are busy right now, but I was thinking that maybe you could come on Christmas and dine with us."   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Of course mom."  
  
"I feel so happy!"  
  
"Well, see you on Christmas mom."  
  
"See you baby. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Both hung up the phone and Pádme signed the form.  
  
In the afternoon, after she got out of her work, she went shopping and went back to her house at night.   
  
Next day, Pádme got up at 6, as usual. Took a bath and dress-up quickly. Took her travelling bag, keys and headed to the airport. She was extremely lucky to find a flight to Georgia because it isn't easy to find one in that time of the year.   
  
She got to Atlanta, Georgia at 12:05pm. Went out of the airport and took a taxi.  
  
"Please, take me to Heaven's Eyes." she said.  
  
"Sure M'am." said the taxi-driver.  
  
They arrived at Heaven's Eyes in 8 minutes.  
  
"Thanks Sir." said Pádme as she paid.  
  
She knocked on the door and 3 seconds later a young woman opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon M'am."  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm Pádme Wesford, Mr. McAshton is waiting for me."  
  
"Sure, come inside."  
  
Pádme walked through the living room, following the girl. The place was amazing, it had lots of paintings all over the walls, most of them about Angels.   
  
"This is Mr. McAshton's office." said the girl as she opened the door of a big room.  
  
"Thanks!" said Pádme smiling.  
  
She went inside the office, Mr. McAshton was wrapping some gifts.  
  
"Hi, Mr. McAshton." said Pádme.  
  
"Oh, hello dear! How are you?" he said.  
  
"I'm great and you?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Well, I came to give you this form and to ask you something."   
  
She gave the form to Mr. McAshton.  
  
"Thanks! And, what is it that you want to ask me?" he said as he put the form in a big cabinet.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you, if I could help you with Heaven's Eyes, financially and as a volunteer."  
  
"Oh, Miss. Wesford! That's very generous of you. We'll be please to have you."  
  
"I'm very glad."  
  
"Well, I think that you should meet some of the people that works here."   
  
They went to the living room and Mr. McAshton introduced Pádme. She met Joe, the blonde kid, with the blue jacket, that was reading a story to the little girl in the left corner. She also met, David, the small red haired boy playing chess.   
  
She played and helped the kids. Pádme had never felt so alive before, she was a completely new person. After dinner Pádme had to leave to the airport, the kids didn't wanted her to leave.  
  
"I promise that I'll come back some other day." she said. "Right now I have to go to my house and share with my family."  
  
Pádme catched a plane and arrived to Blooming Alley at 10:00 pm.   
  
"Hi mom!" she said as she came inside the house.  
  
"Darling! I'm so glad that you made it!" said Jill. "How was the flight?"   
  
"It was ok. But I'm very tired. Where are Anakin and Leah?"  
  
"They were tired too and went to sleep early."  
  
"I guess that I'll do the same."  
  
Her mother smiled.   
  
The next morning everyone woke up early. Pádme went downstairs and saw Leah, Anakin and Jill opening their Christmas presents.  
  
"Good morning!" said Pádme.  
  
"Pádme!" said Leah as she hugged her.   
  
Anakin hugged her too.  
  
"I've been very selfish and I'm sorry." said Pádme.  
  
"Is ok Pádme, everyone makes mistakes." said Anakin.  
  
"But as long as you know how to deal with them and make all wrongs rights, everything is ok." said Jill.  
  
"That's very true...." said Pádme. "...very true."  
  
They talked all day, remembered the good times, drank hot cocoa and had the time of their lives.   
  
The sun went down. The moon and the stars raise up in the sky. It was a cold, dark and quite night, the perfect night for the Spirits to work and help others.   
  
At distance a soft whisper could be heard, "Home is where the heart is." 


End file.
